<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Virgil's Answering Machine, Part 2 by Bookwormscififan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137285">Virgil's Answering Machine, Part 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan'>Bookwormscififan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Comms Series [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcoholism, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>More messages for Virgil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Comms Series [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Virgil's Answering Machine, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Message received at two am on the twelfth of January 2020.</b>
</p><p>Do you ever wonder what might have happened if you stayed here with us?</p><p>Maybe we would have been closer. Maybe we would have gotten Thomas faster.</p><p>{Remus, you’re drunk. Go to bed.}</p><p>With you gone, there’s nobody to tell Dee off for being too dad-like</p><p>{Ok, off to bed now Remus.}</p><p>[Click]<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Message received 3:30 am on the twelfth of January 2020</b>
</p><p>Do you want to know why I started coming up to Thomas’ conscious thoughts?</p><p>{Dee, you told me to sleep. Can’t you sleep?}</p><p>Life here in the Dark sides isn’t fun anymore. You took our fun away.</p><p>I thought that if I managed to get Thomas to believe what I told him, then you’d come back.</p><p>{Dee shut up!}</p><p>[Click]<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Message received 5 am on the twelfth of January 2020</b>
</p><p>Virgil?</p><p>*Faint snores heard in the background*</p><p>Without you, I can’t function correctly</p><p>[click]</p><p>
  <b>End of messages</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ooh, who's that last person? I think this was my first attempt at writing an orange side? Anyway<br/>If you enjoyed reading this, remember to leave kudos and comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>